


untitled comfort fic for Pi

by thingswithwings



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aging, Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-13
Updated: 2008-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I told you so," Rodney mutters automatically, still not awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled comfort fic for Pi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apple_pi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_pi/gifts).



"Ow," John says, his muscles screaming at him as he crawls back into the bed. It's still only eight a.m., but he feels like he's already had a full day.

"I told you so," Rodney mutters automatically, still not awake.

John squirms awkwardly until he's under the covers, then gets his cold legs wrapped around Rodney's warm ones before Rodney can wake up enough to get away.

"Mmmmrrrrrrrrrrppph!" Rodney groans, trying (unsuccessfully) to pull his feet away, but still refusing to open his eyes and admit to consciousness.

"Seriously," John says. "Ow."

At that, Rodney heaves a put-upon sigh and opens his eyes; they're both on their sides, facing each other, John's arms circling Rodney's waist. John blinks at Rodney, making his eyes wide to show off the shiner.

"Oh, for . . . what did you do to yourself?" Rodney demands, his rough fingers coming up to run gently along the side of John's face, skirting the bruise.

"Ow," John says, pitifully. Rodney rolls his eyes.

"That's what you get for playing with the young, strong, flexible – "

"Hey!"

" – handsome, virile, sexy new Marines," Rodney finishes blithely.

"If you have problems with my _virility_ ," John says, low and precise, "I can take it elsewhere."

This gets him the patented Rodney McKay glare, but it loses some of its force when Rodney's horizontal with his mussy bed-hair sticking to the pillow next to John's.

Then, unexpectedly, Rodney leans up and kisses John's face, right next to his swollen eye. When he pulls back, the glare is gone.

"I really do worry, you know. You're not getting any younger."

John sighs. The training sessions with the new personnel don't really have to be his job, but he's always done it.

"I know," he temporizes, and gets his body a little closer to Rodney's, pressing their bare chests together, tucking his head down next to Rodney's neck. Rodney kisses the spot behind John's ear, slowly, wetly.

"And I begin to suspect that you only keep doing it in order to garner sympathy," Rodney adds, mouthing John's earlobe.

John presses his grin into Rodney's shoulder.

"Ow," he says, warm in the circle of Rodney's arms, getting old.


End file.
